Love and Forgiveness
by alexisbliss
Summary: Yuzu misses Mei so much after eight months of being apart. One evening, Mei visits Yuzu at their home. (Chapter 36 Spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

What are you doing here? said Yuzu who couldn't believe her eyes on what she's seeing in front of her. She felt a sensation of flopping in her chest as she saw Mei outside their apartment. She would have given her a bright smile just like the old times but her lips couldn't force one.

"I just...," was the only thing Mei could say. She prepared a speech in her mind but upon seeing the blonde, her mind completely went blank. She snapped out of that state after a few seconds, "Can I come in?" Mei uttered. Yuzu was carrying a grocery bag. She just came back from the supermarket to buy some ingredients for her dinner tonight which was Spicy Curry.

"This is your home, too. Of course, you can come in," Yuzu answered trying to suppress the overflowing emotions that were inside her at the moment. She tried her best to act as casual as she could. She didn't want the raven-haired beauty to think that she has in any way impacted her life because of the note she left after their last date.

"Thank you," Mei said trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible with the blonde. What are you making for dinner? She tried to continue the conversation as she watched the items from the transparent grocery bag. Every word was filled with nerves.

"It's Spicy Curry," said the blonde trying to maintain her coolness. Deep inside, she was brimming with confusion, anger, and overwhelming emotions. The presence of Mei was something she hasn't expected, this evening. Being alone for dinner was something she has already gotten accustomed to for the past 8 months.

"Yuzu," Mei broke the silence in the hallway. She wanted to look at the blonde. She wanted to grab her hands and kiss her. She wanted to throw herself and embrace Yuzu but she couldn't do that. The guilt inside her hindered such gestures and all she could do was to look down on the floor while trying to break the ice between her and the love of her life.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll just head to the kitchen and prepare for dinner," said Yuzu in a nonchalant way as if she was speaking with a visitor whom she was never close with. Never has Yuzu been this great masking her feelings in front of Mei but the past months of being alone, she has gained this new skill. At school, she would would wear the brightest of smiles to disguise her loneliness.

Yuzu silently made her way to the kitchen like she normally would at this time of the evening. Her mother taking the night shifts only made Yuzu rely more to the silence in the room. Glancing casually, she watched as Mei sat at the dining table next to the big teddy bear, Kumagorou.

"Are you going to have dinner here? Mom has taken the night shift so if you're looking for her, she won't be back any time soon," Yuzu asked as if she was talking to a stranger. The truth was, she didn't know how to behave around Mei. There was no doubt that her heart was racing uncontrollabley at the sight of Mei but it was also filled with sadness that accompanied her for the past several months.

"I came here... to talk to you, Yuzu," tears were now streaming down Mei's beautiful face. Suppressing her feelings was no longer an option because she wanted to let Yuzu know everything. She wanted to be completely honest. She wanted Yuzu to forgive her.

Seeing Mei so helpless and vulnerable made Yuzu's heart ache a bit. Yes, she was angry at Mei for leaving her. She was angry at her for keeping a secret. She was angry at her for a lot of things, but she loves her no matter what. She has never stopped loving her, if truth be told.

Yuzu approached the dining table beside Kumagorou where Mei was sitting. Her heart was beating fast. She wanted to act cool but heart had other plans. Yuzu reached out for Mei's chin, softly grabbing it, allowing her to make eye contact with the love of her life. Those gorgeous lavender eyes have never failed to make Yuzu's heartbeat race wildly. Even though they're filled with tears, they still reflect the kind of love that was only meant for her. The blonde could also see the pain and loneliness in those eyes.. making her caress Mei's left cheek gently and wipe away some tears.

"Mei, my heart has never betrayed you even if I wanted to," Yuzu said as her eyes starting to well up. "I don't know why I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to," tears are finally flowing down Yuzu's face. Both step-sisters sobbing and letting their emotions take over them.

Yuzu's other hand reached out Mei's face as she leaned forward until their faces were just a few centimeters apart. She rested her forehead on Mei's as they continue to cry endlessly. The younger girl gathered up her will and gently pressed her lips on Yuzu's, hoping to convey all her overflowing feelings that tender moment. The older stepsister did not resist at all as she returned the kiss twice more.

Mei's soft and intoxicating lips never failed to bring butterflies to Yuzu's stomach. This time, it was intensified. As the kiss became rougher, the stepsisters suddenly felt familiar feelings of comfort, of warmth, of safety. They were deprived of these beautiful feelings for quite a while now. As Yuzu deepened the kiss, the energy of desire suddenly arose within her. The last time she felt this way was back in summer trip when they almost shared the night together away from the troubling world. She buried this particular feeling after reading Mei's note. But now that she's kissing Mei, this burning desire to make love to the raven-haired beauty was awoken and this time it's slowly taking over her reason.

"Yuzu," Mei said softly between moans. Her heart was colored with joy as she was receiving every kiss from the blonde. She never thought that she could feel this way again. She never thought that Yuzu would kiss her this way again. She missed the reassuring feeling that Yuzu gave her through those kisses. She couldn't stop crying but this time it was out of joy. Every time their lips pressed together, her guilt vanished from her heart. The kiss from Yuzu wasn't just an ordinary phsyical act but each kiss was filled with unconditional love and warmth that when their lips touch, Mei's heart couldn't help but melt. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Love and Desire

"Yuzu, I came here to talk to you," Mei softly whispered to Yuzu's ear as the blonde was laying gentle kisses on the younger girl's neck. As Yuzu continued to brush her lips against Mei's skin, the raven-haired felt sensations of pleasures causing her to squeal in delight.

The blonde gently pulled away as she was starting to feel the overwhelming need for intimacy. She knew if she got lost in that moment, she won't be able to control her desire anymore. She summoned every strength within to resist the need to kiss and touch Mei.

"If that's what you want," Yuzu softly grabbed Mei's hand and led her to the couch, "I'm here to listen." Although her heart was still racing and her lips were still intoxicated by Mei's scent, she tried to act normal. She let go of Mei's hand but replaced it with a gentle eye contact to reassure the younger girl that she was genuinely willing to listen. She remembered the last time when Mei tried to open up for the first time, it was on this same couch, on Christmas day. She regretted how she failed to listen to her younger stepsister's feelings.

Mei's heart was beginning to beat uncontrollably. She didn't know how or where to start. 'Uhmm," she said. Nothing prepared Yuzu for this situation. Looking at Mei's eyes, she knew her younger stepsister wanted more from their conversation. She could no longer restrain her passion. With a little courage, she pushed Mei gently, a movement that startled the raven haired. "Tell me everything, Mei," Yuzu whispered after gently brushing her lips against Mei's left cheek. "I want to know everything," she continued to whisper as her hands were exploring the younger girl's body.  
"Mei," Yuzu said as she was tracing down kisses from Mei's jawline down to her neckline. Mei twitched in response while letting out soft sounds of pleasure fueling Yuzu's passion further.

"The note.. hmmm...I wrote you," the younger girl whispered while moaning because of the sensual feelings from Yuzu's touches and kisses.  
"I read everything," Yuzu said as her hands unbottoned Mei's top.  
"Yuzu, why aren't you angry at me?" She softly placed her right hand over Yuzu's not to stop her from unbuttoning but to get an answer from the blonde.  
"Why do you think, Mei?" asked Yuzu as she continued to strip the raven haired off her top. She then brushed the tip of her nose against Mei's sensitive ear.

Mei bit her lower lip as the contact sent shivers down her body. She was losing control of herself. She missed the familiar sensations on her neck, on her arms, and the tightening of her belly. Memories of the summer trip flashed through her mind. That summer trip's evening, she wanted to let Yuzu know how much she loved her but she was riddled with fear and guilt. "I love you," finally she said it now. It even surprised herself.

The blonde stopped her advances for a moment upon hearing the last three words Mei had uttered. Her right hand was resting on Mei's belly. She closed her eyes trying to bring herself back to reality. She knew deep down, Mei loves her but hearing those words were so surreal that she was dumbfounded. Inhaling deeply, she opened her eyes and looked at Mei straight in the eye with those sparkly emeralds. The younger girl reached for Yuzu's face bringing it closer to hers and kissed her deeply. Yuzu melted into those kisses. The raven-haried gathered her strength and softly pushed Yuzu while her left hand supported the blonde's head and propped herself onto her right elbow.

Mei felt Yuzu sliding down a bit and unhooked her bra and effortlessly unfastened her skirt. With her palm, Yuzu caressed Mei's left breast. The raven haired shut her her eyes and clung to the incredibly good feeling. She wondered if Yuzu learned it from the Manga she's been reading. "I already know that you love me," whispered the blonde as Mei continued to moan from the pleasures.

After regaining her composure, Mei looked at Yuzu as the blonde was sliding back up so they were making eye contact again. Mei nuzzled against Yuzu and started kissing her neck, nibbling her way up to her earlobe. Yuzu continued to caress Mei's breast, gently playing with the tip of her nipple. "Ahh.. hmmm...," Mei sighed. Yuzu slid her free hand between Mei's thighs as if it was eager to make her come. She eased Mei's panties down her hips and rested her palm against the younger girl's core. She felt the wetness as she worked her index finger against Mei's slit. The raven haired beauty lost all her senses. She squeezed her eyes closed as she was getting close to her orgasm. Her thighs clamped against Yuzu's wrist as she tensed and quivered and released all the tension from her body. She has never felt this much pleasure and relief at the same time.

Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei before she could even recover. "I missed you," Yuzu whispered as she kissed Mei's ear, "Mei." "I really love you, Yuzu," Mei uttered, "I'm sorry for leaving you. I was a coward and I still feel like a coward." she said as she started crying again.

The older stepsister remained quiet as she allowed Mei to vent her emotions. She knew that it's a rare opportunity for Mei to be genuinely honest with her feelings so when she opens up, it's best to listen. "I want you in my life, Yuzu," Mei confessed. Yuzu rolled Mei onto her back, softly grabbed her face with both of her hands so they were face-to-face. "I need you in my life, Yuzu," Mei whispered looking straight into Yuzu's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tender Moments

"I need you in my life," Mei firmly said while looking straight into those emerald eyes. All her goals even inheriting the academy couldn't match her wantingness to be with Yuzu. Every time she tried to stay away from the blonde at school and some informal gatherings, her heart would ache because deep down, she knew, Yuzu was the only one for her and had always been the one for her. Her heart was home, beating with so much happiness and contentment. She leaned forward and gently kissed Yuzu.

Amidst the silence in the apartment, the lovers could hear and feel their hearts synchronize and their pains subside with every kiss and every touch.

"Mei, I'm hungry," Yuzu softly whispered. It had been more than eight hours since she had a meal.

Mei giggled. Yuzu was baffled at the sight of a giggling Mei. But she thought it was so cute as she also noticed a soft pinkish tinge starting to be visible on Mei's cheeks.

"I'm having dinner here. Is that okay with you, Yuzu?" Mei whispered back. She missed Yuzu's cooking. She wondered how she survived eight months without tasting Yuzu's delicacies. She remembered fondly how much she tried to like Spicy Curry in the hope to please her lover. One day, she almost gave up because of the extreme burning sensation it gave her that she had to cancel a student council meeting. Just like her grandfather, she was stubborn even in situations like that. She kept going until she was finally able to relish the deliciousness of Spicy Curry, thanks to Yuzu's cooking prowess.

"Mei, you have to get dressed, first," Yuzu chuckled as she realized the awkwardness of the situation both of them were into.

"I'll go take a bath. Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Mei asked reluctantly. She knew how different their tastes in clothes are.

"O...kaay?" Yuzu answered with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yes. I'll spend the night here. Is that alright with you?" Mei looked at Yuzu with those pleading lavender eyes.

"Like I said, this is your home, too. So..." Yuzu answered trying to fight the fluttering feelings in her belly. How could she ever resist those beautiful eyes, she thought.

Yuzu watched as Mei got up the sofa and leaned towards her to give a soft kiss on the cheek before going to the bathroom. "Yuzu, Spicy Curry sounds delicious for dinner," she whispered. "Thank you for letting me stay," she continued.

"I'll ahh," Yuzu uttered, still feeling those butterflies. "There's fresh towel in the bathroom and uhhm, I'll prepare your clothes, and ahh, I'll prepare our dinner," Yuzu stuttered and she could feel her face starting to blush. How could Mei still have this effect on her, she wondered. Well, the raven-haired goddess was standing almost naked in front of her and she just made love to her, of course she would feel that way.

"Thank you, Yuzu," Mei said as she was adoring the blonde's awkward behavior. She actually found Yuzu's awkwardness adorable even before they became lovers. She knew she was responsible for it and she enjoyed it. Although she may appear cold and serious, Mei could actually feel people's emotions, especially their desire towards her. At one point, she suppressed this intuitive ability but almost always, she knew when someone had a strong desire for her. Knowing this, she made it her mission to behave properly in public and wear clothes that didn't reveal too much skin so as not to cause unwanted attention. But people couldn't help but be attracted to her. Mei exuded a mystical radiance that effortlessly drew people in even against her will.

"Mei, I'll see you later. I'm so hungry. I bet you are, too," Yuzu said as she felt her stomach grumble. She headed to the kitchen as she casually watched Mei enter the bathroom. That moment felt so surreal. She could feel the sadness in her heart slowly being shattered and replaced by warmth. It felt so great but at the back of her mind, she could still sense her fear of being left again. What kind of relationship do they have now? Yuzu thought to herself. A tear escaped her eye as she pondered on that thought. Her love for Mei had never faltered even one bit. Yuzu may be unsure of a lot of things but if there would be one thing that she was completely sure of, it was her undying love for Mei.

* * *

"This tastes really good," Yuzu thought out loud, "I hope Mei likes this Spicy Curry, too." She had placed every ounce of love into her masterpiece. She might not be academically gifted like her younger stepsister but she was a goddess in the kitchen. Yuzu pulled the plate drawer while smiling to herself. She really missed this, having dinner at home with Mei.

"Yuzu," the blonde was startled upon hearing Mei say her name. "How do I look?" Mei asked simply to tease Yuzu.

Yuzu turned around and blushed upon seeing the younger girl. Mei looked beautiful even in just a simple tight-fitting white shirt and star-patterned pajama bottom. "Yuzu, what do you think?" Mei asked again as she didn't get an answer to her initial question.

"You look better than me in that outfit," Yuzu said. She felt her heart beat fast again. She saw how Mei carefully adjusted the necklace she gave her during the summer festival. Yuzu took a deep breath while reliving the memory. "Dinner is ready, Mei. Honestly, you look really beautiful in that outfit."

Mei slowly approached Yuzu and grabbed her left hand and placed it on her chest, where her necklace was. Yuzu was wearing the ring on her left ring finger and she realized what Mei was doing. "Yuzu," Mei whispered as tears started welling up her eyes, "This ring will always be my irreplaceable treasure." she continued between sobs."Even when we were apart, I never stopped wearing this." The younger girl admitted as Yuzu felt Mei's heart beat faster and faster.

Yuzu remained silent as she felt the rapid rise and fall of Mei's chest. The blonde decided to rest her head on the younger girl's chest. She closed her eyes and allowed her own heartbeat sync with Mei's. The raven-haired softly rested her chin on the blonde's head and they both melted in that moment. They felt their hearts slowly take over them as if they were watching their bodies in a sweet embrace from afar. The love they felt that moment was so strong and so awesome that it almost went well beyond their understanding.

They stayed that way for a few minutes and those were the best minutes of their lives, they both thought. Now Mei realized how Einstein was right all along about the Theory of Relativity, those best minutes seemed to be fleeting seconds and the past eight months without Yuzu were like a lifetime of torture. But she couldn't explain this theory with Yuzu without a long-drawn-out discussion, "Yuzu, let's have dinner. I'm starving," Mei said breaking the silence between them but still cherishing that sweet moment.

* * *

I wrote these chapters to stop my heart from hurting after reading Citrus' Chapter 36. I hope yours will be healed as well. :)


End file.
